


Dragon Age 100 Challenge

by Nych



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: No Beta We Die Like Cailan, Other, almost every companion will be here somehow, i dont know how to tag lmao, i'll try to update tags as this goes, might forget though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nych/pseuds/Nych
Summary: yeah I know this challenge was made back in 2015 but with new DA4 teasers I'm running out of dragon age content to consume and thus must create my own. Also mostly writing practice for myself so some characters might be OOC. Gonna try and use mostly my cannon protags and their romances but some of my alt ones might sneak in so I can write about other romances. If I mostly write about Origins no I didn't (Its my favorite of the 3 and the one I'm most comfortable with shh)challenge list link here https://mxcatterbug.tumblr.com/post/113139610914/dragon-age-100-challenge
Relationships: Alistair (Dragon Age)/Original Female Character(s), Alistair/Amell (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)





	Dragon Age 100 Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Im running out of dragon age content on this site and tumblr so I gotta feed myself by doing an almost 6 year old challenge  
> .  
> might crosspost to tumblr if i ever revive my account but yeah
> 
> mostly my cannon story choices and cannon Warden/Hawke/Inquisitor, tags will be updated as I do the challenge.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solona Amell/Alistair  
> The two wardens take a moment at camp to briefly forget after the catastrophic loss at Ostagar.

Solona let out a deep sigh, fingers thumbing at the decorative trim of her circle robes, now stained with splotches of deep crimson. She couldn’t tell if it was her’s or some now-dead darkspawn’s, likely both at this point, mixing on her robes as they now did in her veins. Her thoughts drifted back as she sat watch by the edge of their makeshift camp, back to the joining, to Ostagar. The memories still fresh, her scars barely healed, vivid recollections of Daveth and ser Jory in her mind, the weight of the chalice as if it were still in her hands. She shook her head, trying to clear the memories, tilting her neck back to look up at the night sky, scanning for constellations she had memorized from books and diagrams from the circle. Had this truly been her first time seeing the stars? She couldn’t remember ever being outside of the circle tower before, and she didn’t have the time to take in the scenery at Ostagar. Everything was new, the grass under her feet, the trees around her, the wide expanse of sky up above, she briefly wondered if this was what dwarves felt like upon seeing the surface for the first time.

"You've been staring off into the sky for a while now, everything okay?" Solona was shaken from her thoughts by a familiar voice, turning to watch a concerned Alistair walking towards her.

"Yeah, it’s just…" she turned her attention back towards the stars, "I've never seen them like this before. It's so... different from seeing them in diagrams and charts." She rubbed her arm nervously, still wary of the ex-templar man standing next to her, even if they were part of the same organization now. Alistair hummed for a moment, Solona watching as he moved to take a seat on a nearby fallen log, motioning for the mage to join him.

“Do you know much about the stars?” he questioned as Solona dusted off the log, brushing away the moss before sitting down.

“Not particularly, just a couple constellations, stars aren’t exactly the focus of study at the tower you know.” Solona laughed dryly, looking up for the distant patterns. “That one is… Draconis I believe, one of the only constellations I could see from the apprentice quarters window.”

“Sounds like Redcliffe” Alistair chuckled, turning to look at her. “Draconis was one of the few I could see from the stables at night, I’d look up at it when I couldn’t sleep and pretend to be one of those great dragonslayers of old, riding into battle on some shining steed… It's quite silly looking back.” Solona hesitated for a moment looking at him as he finished speaking, before letting out a peal of laughter. She covered her mouth with a hand to stifle her snickering, causing Alistair to pull back in mock offense.

“Hey, I thought we were having a nice moment! At least warn me before we take a hard left into ‘laugh at Alistair’s boyhood fantasies’ territory!” 

“I'm not laughing at you, I swear!” Solona spoke through soft giggles, looking up at him through crinkled eyes. “We might not have shining steeds, and I’m still not sure if this archdemon will actually look like a dragon, but in a way you are one of those great heroes now, not many people can say they went up against a blight single handedly.” She gave him a small, reassuring smile.

“Not exactly single handed here,” Alistair spoke, motioning to Solona and returning her friendly smile, “and we haven’t really gone against the blight anywhere yet aside from… Ostagar.” He paused for a moment, sighing and turning to look down at the grass below his feet, hesitating before beginning to speak again. “I know it’s stupid but... I keep thinking about what I could’ve done if we weren’t at the tower, If I could’ve saved him instead.”

“I didn’t know Duncan for long, but I think he had a bit of a habit of saving people.” Solona hummed, speaking softly and placing a gentle hand on Alistair’s shoulder comfortingly. “Daveth from the Denerim guards, you from the chantry, me from the templars.”

“Yeah, I guess he kind of did.” Alistair sighed, sitting that way for a moment. “You know,” He began, looking back at the mage, a cheeky smile creeping onto his lips. “I told you the story of how I left the chantry, but you haven’t mentioned anything about these templar problems of yours and leaving the circle.”

“Oh? Did I get you curious enough to put the moping on hold?” She laughed, earning a playful shove and eye roll from Alistair. “Well, the short version is I broke into the basement, destroyed a phylactery, and essentially orchestrated the escape of a…” she hesitated for a moment, considering her words carefully, before abruptly releasing her breath in defeat. “Well I guess maleficar is the word for him now. But he was a friend once, almost like a brother even. I guess that all ended the moment he betrayed us. If it weren’t for Duncan conscripting me when he did I’d likely be off in the mages prison or made tranquil by now.” She shuddered, briefly considering that dark alternative reality. “He was in love and desperate, I don't blame him. I just wish he had told me the truth, there's better alternatives then turning to blood magic, I could’ve convinced Greagoir and Irving against the Rite, I could’ve helped him...” She sighed, cutting off her small rant, crossing her arms over her chest and shaking her head in dissapointment at the thought.

“Well who’s moping now, hm?” Alistair chuckled, poking an irritated Solona’s cheek with a finger, only prompting her to return the gesture.

“What can I say, your recent gloominess is rubbing off on me, next we know I’ll be falling upon my staff in despair at the mere thought of the circle.” She joked, her mock dramatics quickly falling away into a burst of loud laughter.

“Dear Maker, don’t even joke about that! Who else would I have such fascinating conversations with at the deep hours of the night? Surely you don’t expect it to be Morrigan?” Alistair joined the girl in her laughter, the two of them absentmindedly leaning against each other for support as they held their sides.

“I certainly doubt I will have any such fascinating conversations with Alistair here, but I  _ thought _ the night was for sleeping, which I am evidently getting none of. Do you two intend to continue foolishly giggling away until the darkspawn are upon us?” The voice of an annoyed Morrigan approaching from the distance shook the two of them out of their hysterics.

“Oh…? Ah! Yeah, right, sleep, yes.” A flustered Solona quickly jumped up from the log where they sat, all of a sudden acutely aware of how close she had been to the man just moments earlier, pressed against his side in laughter. “Since you’re both up, go ahead and decide on the next watch, I’m heading to sleep.” Solona abruptly excused herself to her tent, quickly walking past Morrigan, who was likely on her way to argue with Alistair about the next night watch at camp.

Back in her tent, Solona quietly scolded herself as she removed her robe. It was a stupid, foolish thing. Talking about Jowan, allowing him to make her laugh, sharing a moment of vulnerability. Even if Alistair was a Grey Warden now, he was still once a templar, and a kind one at that. Solona knew all too well how a nice templar could manipulate, even without the use of their anti-mage abilities. She let out a sigh as she settled into her bedroll, internal debate continuing in her head. They were comrades now, and it would be in their best interests for her to trust him, but would he trust her? Who knows what the chantry had told him about mages? What if he were to suddenly decide she was a horrid abomination, a dark stain on the Maker’s world to be stricken down? She let out an indecisive huff as she rotated from one side of the bedroll to the other. Countless thoughts swirled in her head, none of them reassuring, only to eventually give way to blighted dreams as she drifted off into sleep.


End file.
